Percy Jackson
by Sid135
Summary: Percy's life, but in this life Percy is raised up knowing of the gods, in this life Percy is forced to runaway at 8 to save his mother's life. Rev. please its my first shot at fanfiction.


Percy as a mere child sits in a huddled ball in the corner of his mother and Gabe's apartment kitchen. Salty liquid blobs flow like streams down his face, every drop depriving the soft nourishment of his vanilla skin, leaving once rosy soft cheeks dry, raw and burning. The blobs of despair collect at the point of his chin softly dripping off like flakes of ice flutter down from the endless sky. Blobs slowly diminish to specks of grief on the small boy's heaving chest. The lungs in his chest strained to the point of exhaustion, the muscles contracting beyond their abilities as the tiny body heaves, gasps, and forces his own body to take in oxygen through his sobs. It's the little sea green eyed boys sixth birthday, his " present" from Gabe is watching his mother be beaten on the kitchen floor. His mother had done nothing wrong. She was being punished for " spoiling" her six year old son with her homemade blueberry cheese cake instead of going to the liquor store to buy a six pack of beer for Gabe, now she was paying the price. All the while though through her beating she gave a fake smile to her baby boy and said " Don't cry sweetie, it will all be over soon… Don't cry… Mommy's gonna be alright…"

After being satisfied with the punishment he had inflicted upon poor Sally, Gabe left cussing, storming out of the apartment like the drunkard he was. Sally crawled over sheepishly to her little terrified boy, she then picked up the child placed him in her lap and embraced him. " Don't cry Percy, don't cry. Look mommy's alright, everything will be alright…Imp sorry Gabe ruined your special day and your cake… How about we take a bath together, will that make every thing better…"

Percy looked up towards his mother wishing, praying, pleading to anyone or anything that his mother's words were true, that she was all right. " Percy … How about you go start the bath and I'll clean up Gabe's little mess… Ok?"

Percy responded with a nod of his head and ran to the bathroom to run the water. As Sally began to clean up her own blood of the floor she was interrupted by a voice. A familiar voice, She turned to find Percy's father, Poseidon, god of the seas standing at 6"8 with a sandy tan, jet black hair cut in short wavy locks, muscular and toned, wide shoulders, handsome face, and piercing sea green eyes, Percy's eyes. The ex-lovers stood there for what seemed like eternity just staring into each others eyes, Poseidon's filled with dread, pity, anguish, longing and gratitude for suffering through these tortures for his mortal son. Sally's eyes were filled with shock, confusion, shame, longing and love for the only man she every truly shared that emotion with. Sally marveled at Poseidon's perfection, as Poseidon gazed at Sally's Milk chocolate sparkling iris', her perfect hips, her petite figure, her silky smooth vanilla complexion, her waist length soft black curls, her long legs that coordinated with her 5'8 height. He mentally drooled over her luscious cherry blossom pink lips, heir angelic face, her silky soft texture, her everything.

Poseidon knew he would regret it, knew the risks, knew the consequences, but he did it anyway. He wrapped his strong arms around his ex-lover fully intent on making her his secret queen, and their son Percy their secret prince. " First we shall bathe with our son, then we shall dine together as a family and I shall bestow him with his birthday gift, then we will embrace him together as we watch a movie of his choice until he slumbers. I shall place our child that you have so bravely raised in linens and silks, and then I shall place you my love in your chambers and I shall repay you for all the time I have missed."

Sally was speechless to say the least, Poseidon grinned and directed his lover to the small bathroom of the small one bedroom apartment. There in the tub sat a jet-black curly haired boy, with a vanilla completion and piercing sea green eyes, his father's eyes. At first Percy did not seem pleased to be sharing a bath with his mother and a muscular man of which he did not know, but Poseidon's kindness and charm won him over as well did Percy's curiosity.

" Whathz this?" asked the green eyed child as he touched Poseidon's six-pack.

" Hmm… Its muscle child, why do you ask?"

" Why's don't I got any?" Percy questioned.

" You will one day, but for now you remain weak" Poseidon had not meant this as an insult but Percy had taken it as one. As quick as Poseidon had answered the curious boy's question was as quick as the youthful insulted sea prince climbed out of the bath he shared with his loving parents with a plan up his sleeve to prove that he indeed was not weak. The sea prince's parents sat in the tub in confusion for but a moment when their child soon returned with a wide prideful smile plastered on his face, a green sharpie in his hand, and a strange looking green 4/5 pack drawn across his stomach.

" I an NOT weak, I got muscles too SEE!" Percy retorted while gesturing to his drawing on his stomach. The room was pitch quite for a full minute before Poseidon and Sally broke out into mad fits of laughter.

The rest of the evening went as followed, the small family finished their bath, they then had a blue sea food diner with blueberry cheese cake for desert, Poseidon presented his son with a bronze pen and a old leather banded wrist watch telling his son they would be of great use in the future. Poseidon, Sally, And Percy then cuddled up on the full sized bed and spent an hour and a half watch _Power Rangers _and eating blue chocolate chip cookies until Percy dozed off. Once asleep Poseidon place Percy in a bundle of linens and silks in the hallway outside the bedroom, Poseidon was confident that Percy wouldn't remember the night later on in life because he was still so young. Poseidon then proceeded to spend the rest of the night together with his secret queen, Percy's father left before him and his mother awoke, not leaving them with disappointment but instead hope for a better tomorrow.

2 YEARS LATER

Percy spent most days living in fear, fear for getting beaten by his step-father, fear that his mother would be beaten, fear that he would be bullied at school, fear that he would be expelled from school, fear that he would make his poor blessed mothers life harder than it had to be. For this purpose Percy stayed quiet, only spoke when spoken too, obeyed his mother's every wish, stayed silent through beatings, never complained but always thanked. Percy came woke up every morning with the same fake smile, and came home every day with the same fake smile, the smile only became sincere around his mother. Percy rarely lied but for his mother's sake he twisted the truth, only told her the good parts of the day, only told her of the nice kids at school, only told her of the things that would make her smile. When teachers questioned the bruises Percy had every believable excuse ready to go before they even asked, why? Because Gabe kept Percy alive, Gabe kept Percy safe. From what? as far as Percy knows from the Greek mafia. Sally had told Percy when he questioned about both his father and why his beautiful blessed mother would stay with an abusive bastard like Gabe that his father was part of the Greek mafia. And in the Greek mafia Percy's father was a very powerful, wealthy, but kind man.

The Greek mafia was Hellenic (religion that Greek gods are real), which meant they believed strongly in prophecies. Sally told Percy that his father along with his uncles were not allowed to have children because of a bad prophecies in which one of their children would either destroy or raise the Greek mafia, so when a child is born they are hunted down and killed to prevent the prophecy from coming true (Yeah more like a cult than a mafia but what ever). Anyway Gabe had the ability to hide Percy from the mafia and that's what Percy believes is the reason for him and his mom having to deal with Gabe and the reason that he was not allowed to sea his dad, the reason why he was raised up Hellenic, the reason he learned Latin and Greek, the reason his mother read him tails of Gods and monsters as bed time stories than fairies and wizards.

Though Percy knew this was not normal for other people he found his life as normality non-the less. He dealt with Gabe, he studied his Latin and Greek, he praised and prayed to the gods, and he even enjoyed the tails of gods and monsters. Every day was the same brutal routine.

6am get up, get dressed, not have breakfast because his mother couldn't pick up an extra shift at the candy store and Gabe already spent the grocery money on beer and poker.

8am head to school and suffer through a day of dyslexia and ADHD, bullying, teasing, mean teachers, rude classmates, and no lunch because it got taken by Marco (the school bully who was a 5th grader).

3pm go to wrestling, track, and swimming (Sally signed him up as training).

6pm go home and eat what ever mom had made him for dinner before she left for her night job as a bar tender (If Gabe hadn't eaten it)

6:30pm Chores like taking out trash, dishes, and sweeping floor.

7pm study, pray, watch TV, color, try and fail at completing homework

8pm talk with mom as she does harder chores; get ready for bed, and story time.

9pm go to sleep.

And that would be Percy's typical day when he was in 3rd grade, well a day that did not include Gabe beating him or his mom. Both Percy and Sally worked extremely hard and praised the gods constantly, every last one even Hades. And one day his prayers paid off.

Percy was running from school to get to wrestling when he rammed into a GORGEOUS woman with creamy skin, honey gold eyes, strait waist length raven hair, and an aura like no other Percy had ever experienced (except a small memory of his father and a green marker). The woman traveled with a group of beautiful young men and woman all having the same powerful but different aura that she possessed. The woman was unharmed by young Percy but instead Percy was knocked over by the impact of hitting her. Percy's small, beaten, malnourished body toppled over at the woman's feet. Percy scraped his knees through his jeans and hit his head at the landing. The woman gasped and the rest of her beautiful, youthful, and intimidating group gathered seizing any conversation they had been having. Percy woozily stood up.

" I'm so sorry ma 'me I wasn't looking were I was going and…" Percy slurred slightly as he tried to regain focus on the woman but was interrupted by a stream of blood coming from his fore head. Percy brought his hand to his forehead and felt his warm life's liquid on his hand.

Suddenly he felt himself lifted up by the armpits and placed on a bench near the side walk, a 17 year old with a golden tan, sandy blonde hair, bright neon yellow eyes, and a soft concerned expression knelt down to him so they were at eye level and place his hand on Percy's fore head, Percy felt the throbbing in his head seize.

" You all right kid? Hey were did you get all those bruises from?" asked the golden-eyed man. Percy regained focus in his sight and looked around, he was surrounded by 4 gorgeous woman including the one he ran into, 1 beautiful teen girl, and 3 buff, handsome, and powerful looking men including the man that fixed his head. All of them having extremely powerful and intimidating auras. Percy stared at them in awe trying to contemplate their beauty and power. " Hey dummy are you deaf? He asked you a question." Retorted a pale skinned, ruby eyed, muscular 20 years old.

"Ummm… oh these I get them from wrestling that's all…" Percy added quickly remembering the golden-eyed man's question. Percy turned to the first woman again. " I'm sorry again for running into you ma 'me, Oh and thank you very much for fixing my head sir." Percy added at the end gesturing to the golden-eyed one.

" Umm… excuse me though but are you…gods?" Percy asked sheepishly, the overwhelming aura and intense beauty had gotten the sea green eyed boy curious.

The group stared at him in amusement, surprise, and hesitation.

" Why would you ask that young one?" asked a gorgeous forest green eyed, milky skinned, and wavy raven-haired women. Percy blushed.

" Well… ummm…. You have a very strong aura and your all very pretty… im Hellenic so I believ in the…er gods" Percy responded putting his head down a bit.

" Actually yes we are, I'm Zeus, and the woman you ran into his my wife Hera. Apollo is the one that healed you, Ares is the one with red eyes, Demeter is the one with green, Athena is the one with grey, and Artemis is the smallest." Zeus replied. It only took a fraction of a second before Percy was on the floor bowing on his hands and knees with his forehead on the ground. Though these people could have been joking when they said this, but Percy did not want to take the chance of being incinerated.

" Damn I like this kid, what's you name twerp?" Ares asked

" Perseus Jackson sir… umm your highness. But um I go by Percy sir." Responded Percy in a timid tone. Percy was ready to go into shock by being near EIGHT OF THE OLIMPAIN GODS! And he had rammed into one of them. Oh gods he thought I'm going to tartrus…

" No need for the formalities child, we shall not harm you. Now would you like to tell us the true reasons behind your bruising because we can tell you lying." Demanded Athena. Without a second thought Percy revealed his families dark secret and why he had an abusive stepfather he couldn't get rid of because his life depended on Gabe.

The gods listened silently as Percy explained his complicated family problems, when Percy finished telling about his family Ares stated simply.

" So you're a demi-god and your mom gave you a super complicated reason why your daddy isn't around."


End file.
